


Faker

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine and jeremy are dating, F/M, M/M, Michael just wants attention, faking sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Jeremy just...hasnt been around as much as he used to, Michael didn't want to worry him but if it'd make him come over...





	Faker

Tap. 

Tap.

Tap. 

Michael looked down as he tapped his pencil against his desk at a steady, slow rhythm. His expression was as uninterested as it could possibly get, his head propped up on one hand while the other tapped the desk. Michael was not in a very good mood. Not at all. He wanted to blame it on moody teenage hormones or waking up early for school but he knew all too well why he was upset. 

He heaved out a sigh through his nose before letting his eyes glance up at the couple in front of him. Jeremy was laughing, hand on the back of his neck, while Christine told a very animated story: her arms flailed around and threatened to hit people walking by. It was lunch time and honestly? Michael was beginning to wonder why Jeremy even bothered asking him to sit with them. Sure if he sat with the rest of the squad he’d be awkward and just listen to the girls gossip but this is way worse! The only good thing about it was seeing Jeremy’s wide smile and that soft happiness in his eyes. He looked fucking adorable when he was embarrassed, it almost made you forget he’s a furry. 

He saw those blue eyes glance over to look at him. Ok scratch that, he didn’t just see, he felt those eyes look at him. Like he was diving into a clear ocean, a wave a chill washed over Michael, leaving him with goosebumps up his arm. Michael was quick to throw a smile back at Jeremy’s awkward wave. He let his face fall again as Christine took his full attention again.

Michael was to say the least disappointed with himself for being bitter. Now it wasn’t that he hated or was even upset at Christine, how could he? He adored Chrissy, who didn’t? She was tiny and adorable and fun to talk with. And sometimes she drew little doodles of Michael! Michael couldn’t be mad at her if he tried. And he wasn’t mad at Jeremy either, of course not. Jeremy was his best buddy and he was really happy Jeremy had new friends and the girl of his dreams. Who wouldn’t want to see their crush happy?

That didn’t mean being left out hurt any less though. 

Jeremy didn’t mean to of course, Michael is just so used to his undivided attention! And Jeremy has so many more friends now, and a girlfriend. Jeremy is still the only friend he’s really comfortable being his complete self with. 

He just…wanted a little more attention. 

Michael slid into his car at the end of the day, feeling more drained of energy then usual. He wasn’t even that social today. He leaned back and sighed, he had just said goodbye to Jeremy, who gave him a shove to the arm before going to walk his girlfriend to her bus. Michael rubbed at his eyes, then looked down at his buzzing phone. Jeremy. 

‘Hey man? You feeling ok??’ .

Michael heaved a breath at the text. Of course Jeremy noticed, he wasn’t a dumbass. Jeremy also made a point to be more observant to how Michael felt after the whole incident, so he should have expected this text really. 

Michael’s teeth tore at his bottom lip as his thumbs hovered over the keyboard. Yeah I’m just jealous lol. Yeah I’m just seeking attention. Yeah I’m just lonely as shit whoops. He couldn’t say any of that to him!

'Michael?’ 

Michael sighed again, his thumbs rolling over to type the occasional word only for him to delete it. He didn’t want Jeremy to know…he just had to find a way to cope with it but…how could he explain his mood? He only acted this way when….

That’s it! 

'Sorry jer, I was just feeling a little under the weather.’ 

Michael started up his car and pulled out the parking lot of school, he didn’t live too far, just about 10 minutes. As he drove he felt his phone buzz, he quickly glanced at the screen. 

'Oh.’ 

'That sucks’

'You ok?’ 

Michael frowned, he didn’t want to worry Jeremy either, especially for no reason. In one hand he began to type back with his eyes still on the road. 

’ Yeah just a little sluggish. I’ll be ok’ 

Jeremy took a little longer to respond this time, he was probably walking home and got distracted with something like a squirrel. When he did Michael was already pulling into his driveway. 

'Ill be over there in a sec’ 

Fuck. Fuck fuck. Maybe Michael shouldn’t have lied. But he can’t go back on it now! If he does Jeremy’s gonna want an explanation and…he can’t deal with his stupid feelings right now. Depending on if Jeremy just left the house or not he could be there in 5 minutes. 

Michael frantically ran around his house. He made sure to run to build up a sweat and maybe a flush. He grabbed blankets and left all the lights off. Shit how do you pretend your sick. He grabbed a blow dryer and burned hot air against his forehead. All the while he practiced talking with a sore voice. This was stupid. This wasn’t going to work- Jeremy was the actor here not Michael. 

He heard the front door open and a sore under his breath, wrapping himself up with a blanket and throwing himself onto his bed. 

“Michael?” Jeremy called out, looking around the house. 

Michael took a deep breath and hesitated. He could still back out and tell the truth but….

It’d been a while since Jeremy had been over. Now he had his undivided attention…

As groggily as he could get his voice he said “I’m up here…” 

Jeremy’s quick and light footsteps raced up the stairs and to Michael’s room. When Jeremy was by his side Michael felt this…rush of relief that he can’t quite explain. Things were just better when he was hanging with Jeremy. In the tall boys hands was a can of Dr. Pepper, Michael’s favorite. 

“Hey man” the way he kept his voice low didn’t go unnoticed, “why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” 

As Jeremy got closer Michael curled up further into his blacket, his heart raced. What would he do if Jeremy found out…

“Sorry, it wasn’t that bad earlier.” 

“Yeah, I get that. But hey at least we get to hang out again! Just the two of us” the wide smile left Michael with a guilty frown. 

Jeremy laid down next to him on his bed, leaving the soda can in a place Michael can reach. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Shit” 

Jeremy laughed. Oh man, that laugh was gonna kill him one day. “Yeah I mean like what specifically though?” Jeremy propped himself up on his elbow and inspected Michael, “you know…so I can help?” 

Michael shrugged, avoiding looking into those eyes, “I uhm..can you just you know…be here?” 

“Oh…” Jeremy cleared his throat “Yeah! I mean- yeah, of course I can man. Yoire my best friend.” 

Michael smiled up at him, “you’re the best.”

This afternoon was soon becoming one of the best he’d ever had. Jeremy and he sat on his bed and just had stupid best friend talk stuff. They slipped into a sense of normalcy of gossip, nerd shit, and fucking with each other. 

And Jeremy was worried about him. He should feel guilty he should but…somethimg about Jeremy concerned about him had him faking more coughs and complaining about his nonexistent headache. The way Jeremy comforted him by rubbing his back soothingly and the way he put his phone down instantly and how when Michael asked to cuddle he instantly said yes, with only a small “that’s gay”

He didn’t want to admit how much he was enjoying this, not even to himself. He leaned further into Jeremy’s chest, allowing himself to slip away into sleep.

“-ow! He got a bit worse while I was here l-like his cough and stuff. No he’s asleep. I-…no there’s no fever. Y-Yeah ok…I’m just worried Christine! Michael never gets sick” 

Michael heaved a deep breath through his lungs as he tried to process these awakens words. He first realized he was no longer laying on Jeremy, the boy was outside in the hall and rambling on his phone. The next thing he processed were the words Jeremy was saying.

The thing about letting feelings build up is that a small thing can set you off. Michael ruined everything. Jeremy was happy, Christine was happy, why the fuck can’t he be happy? Instead he had to be selfish and probably took off Jeremy’s time for a date or hell who knows what. All for what? All he really succeeded in was making his best friend worry like a fucking asshole. A prick. A dick. A unworthy bitch. He just ruined everything he did and he can’t habe one good fucking day can He? He just needed to be happy for them- 

“Michael?” 

Michael gasped at the hand on his shoulder and snapped his head up to look at Jeremy, who again had that damn worried expression. Michael was sitting up in the bed, blanket draped around his shoulders. 

“What’s wrong Michael?” 

“H-huh…?” 

“You…you can tell me ok? Why are you crying…” 

Crying? Michael pressed two fingers against his cheek and yes, he was indeed crying. 

“I..uh…”

Jeremy gave him a quick awkward hug, and Michael already missed the embrace. He left a grounding hand on his knee, Michael started at the bitten down nails.

“What’s wrong Michael?” He didn’t deserve this worry. 

“I’m so sorry jer…”

Jeremy frowned, beginning to think Michael was slipping into dyleria. He put a hand to his forehead, only to find it wasn’t warm at all. Michael pulled his hand down with a shudder. 

“I’m so sorry i-i fucked up” 

“Michael..? What are you talking about?” 

Michael felt every thing exploding around him at once, “I’m not sick” 

“..huh? What do you-” 

“I’m not sick. I’m fine.” 

Jeremy didn’t even look mad or upset, he looked confused as all hell. 

“…then why-”

“Cuz I’m fucking selfish” Michael buried his head in his hands. 

He felt a hand on his back, a familiar comfort that rubbed in steady circles. 

“Hey hey dude don’t…don’t say that, what’s going on?” 

“Fuck I don’t know, I guess just…i wanted to spend more time with you, god I’m sorry..” 

It all clicked in for Jeremy. “Ah….” 

That was it, Jeremy hated him forever. Time to crawl into a hole and die- 

“Why didn’t you say anything dude? I’m sorry…” 

Huh? 

Michael looked but up at Jeremy, who gave him an awkward smile “I uh….seriously, you should have said something! You say I’m a dumbass…” 

“What do you mean? You don’t hate me?’ 

"Woah! Hate you? Michael no of course not man! Dude if you just told me we could have hung out more! I can always make time for you!” 

Michael felt a hot blush roll over his face, he leaned down onto Jeremy’s shoulder to hide away “oh…i feel silly now.” 

Jeremy laughed, “it’s ok man.” 

“You’re not mad?”

“You know too much about me for me to be mad at you, who knows what you can do with that information” 

“What like that time I caught you watching-” 

“Ahhh!! We’re having a moment!!” .

Michael laughed, maybe he should talk things out more often. He leaned further into Jeremy, shutting his eyes and just enjoying their little moment. 

Jeremy laughed awkwardly, letting Michael’s head bounce along with it, “this is pretty gay.” 

“That’s how I like it.”


End file.
